It is desirable to store items, such as packaged food items in outer containers known as “shelf-ready packaging” (“SRP”) which consists of a base for storing the items, and a cover or lid which can be removed, and the base located on a retail shelf or stand, to display the now visible items. A common form of shelf-ready packaging is formed of an integral base and cover, separable by a line of perforations extending therebetween. In use items are deposited through an opening in the base or cover, which is then sealed, and the sealed container transported ready for use. When it is desired to display the items, an operator removes the cover by tearing the cover away from the base at the line of perforations. The lid is generally discarded and the base placed on a shelf. This format is generally wasteful of material and the base and products are not displayed at an optimal viewing angle on a generally horizontal shelf.
In other known shelf-ready packaging the cover may be removed and upturned, then the base inserted into the upturned cover, to provide a durable stand, but again optimal viewing of the items within the base is not generally achieved.
In yet other known embodiments of shelf-ready packaging, the lid of a container may be removed from the base and inserted under the base to form a stand on which the base sits. In some examples of this type of SRP, the lid may include an inclined top surface between parallel walls, which forms an inclined surface on which the base sits, in order to display items within the base at a more effective angle to potential customers.
None of the prior art shelf-ready packaging enables vertical stacking of multiple containers of the same type, nor do they allow for display of different items in different bases in a vertical manner and in a manner in which all bases can be displayed for optimal viewing of the contents of each base by a potential customer.
It would therefore be advantageous to mitigate or overcome at least one of the problems of the prior art described above, or any other problem of vertical display of multiple shelf-ready packaging containers.